Talking about being President
by Doc House
Summary: Sam has a discussion with Toby about possibly becoming the President.


TITLE: Talking about being President. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Never will.  
  
  
  
"Hey. You still here?" Sam walked into Toby's office and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. The President refused to let me go home until I let him win," Toby smirked a little. "I thought I was the only one left."  
  
"I went down to the mess and got some semi fresh coffee." Sam said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Toby asked while closing his lab top.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem distant. Is it because you got your ass beat?" Toby smirked.  
  
"I don't play chess very well." Sam smiled. "No ones ever thought me. I had to learn on my own."  
  
"It's pretty easy after you get used to it."  
  
"I told him when we started that he was going to kill me."  
  
"Well, at least you gave him a go for his money," Toby stood up and started to put his jacket on.  
  
"Did you hear anything about Charlie and CJ tonight?"  
  
"I heard she got stopped by the secret service. I would have paid big bucks to see that one."  
  
"Leo seems a little mad at them."  
  
"Well, you don't screw with the secret service. I think it's a White House law or something. Or should be."  
  
"Did you see her desk?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby could tell Sam was trying to keep him there.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Why would you say that?" Sam smiled shyly. Toby gave him a worried look and sat back down at his desk.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just.I don't know, the President was talking to me while I was trying to make a move. Maybe he was just trying to distract me or something."  
  
"He's the master at that," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well.He said something that, I don't know, it was weird."  
  
"What was weird?"  
  
"He told me that one day, I would run for President," Sam waited for Toby to be shocked, but instead, got a black stare. "Well."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did he like, maybe take his back pills again?"  
  
"Sam," Toby couldn't help but laugh at that. "Think about this. He's right."  
  
"I never even thought about it," Sam shook his head. "I mean. I wouldn't know how to run this Country."  
  
"Nobody knows how to run this Country. They learn when they get there."  
  
"I wouldn't want that responsibility. I was kind of hoping you would run and I would be your Chief of Staff," Sam smiled.  
  
"Sam, I'm too old to run for President. Besides, I don't think I have enough energy in me to even try."  
  
"I think you would make a great President," Sam smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sam," Toby smiled back. "But the President was right."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes," Toby stood and walked over to where Sam was sitting. "Sam, you have a heart of a lion. And you have a brain full of knowledge. I think you would make this Country a better place if you became President. I think you would change the World."  
  
"I wouldn't do all that."  
  
"With the right staff, and at the right time, you could," Toby smiled. "Everyone has a certain destiny. I believe that this is yours."  
  
"I'm 33," Sam looked up.  
  
"No ones saying you run now. Right now, we handle President Bartlet being President. Then, after that, we'll start looking at President Seaborn," Toby smirked.  
  
"Do you have any idea how strange that sounds?" Sam stood.  
  
"I think it's got a nice ring to it."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked while he walked back to his office and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If I were to run. Would you stay with me?"  
  
"If you asked me too, then yes. I would."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course, you would probably put me in the basement as payback for all these years."  
  
"Oh, maybe just for the first two years. I'd let you out during the last two," Sam smiled. "You got the President here, with your writing. I would want that too."  
  
"I'd be your Communications Director any day," Toby smiled. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, Josh and all his goonies ate all the pizza, so I'm starving. Nothing like a couple of long games of chess to make you hungry."  
  
"It's almost two in the morning."  
  
"We'll find something opened. Come on future President, I'll buy you dinner."  
  
"Cool," Sam smirked.  
  
"Yeah, it might be a few more years before you get the Presidency," Toby laughed and the two men walked out.  
  
The End 


End file.
